Affirmation
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Also, and on refection a kind of disturbing facet of this entire circumstance, she was now used to how things were. Life was precious, a real everyday struggle, the promise of death lurking around every corner, and yet they dealt with it.


Greetings, this is my very first attempt at writing Walking dead fanfiction. However this is not my first BBQ. I hope my first offering is acceptable.

Their mine all mine.

Ok their not I am just borrowing them to play with for a while.

**Affirmation**

Andrea sat with her back against a tree, looking out towards the fields that stretched off into the distance. The farm house was at her back, the barn full of walkers not far behind it. The thought made her shudder. It was not often these days that she succumbed to the fear, since she had learnt to handle herself around the walkers. Also, and on refection a kind of disturbing facet of this entire circumstance, she was now used to how things were. Life was precious, a real everyday struggle, the promise of death lurking around every corner, and yet they dealt with it. Some better than others. Andrea herself had almost given up the fight, had listened to her inner demons and almost opted out. Not any more, now she stood watch with the others. Went on raiding parties and had tried to be useful to the group. Then today they learnt that the barn was full of walkers. Now all Andrea could here was their whispered moans, and the shuffling of feet. Had it always been there, she wondered, had they all ignored it, not wanting the reality of their new world to encroach on their little piece of paradise? Pondering this against the tree seemed to have brought back the fear that she thought she had managed to escape. Deciding in that moment that she had only managed to suppress it, she pushed herself up and away from the cooling shade of the tree.

Walking out towards the fields she knew that it was dangerous to go out alone, she also knew no one would miss her. She had, despite her efforts to fit in, become somewhat of an out cast amongst the others. It hadn't bothered her, she had been too wrapped up in her own problems to worry about what the others had thought of her. Now she wasn't sure what she wanted, but right in this moment she had to get away from that barn. Rick had made it quite clear that they were to respect Hershel's wishes, that they were to leave the barn alone. Andrea's instincts were telling her other wise. Her hand itched as it lay over the gun secured at her hip. Even now as she moved further from the house, and closer to the woods, she wanted to run back and use the walkers in the barn as target practice. Resisting this urge she marched onwards, ever on the look out for danger, always aware of her surrounding and senses on full alert. Andrea realised she had learnt most of these skills from Daryl. Sure Shane had taught her to shoot, given her the means to step outside of her body, repress the fear and control the situation. But it was Daryl who had taught her to survive.

Stepping into the shade of the trees that lined the outer edge of the forest, Andrea hesitated. She listened for the sound of animals, birds, anything to suggest the forest was alive, not crawling with the dead. A bird chirped loudly above her head, causing what looked like a rabbit to scurry across the forest floor and disappear into the undergrowth. These were good signs, if walkers had been around the forest would have been silent. Now stepping into the semi darkness, she moved quietly, her feet making little sound as she pushed on though the dense foliage. Deciding that now would be a good time to try out her tracking skills she scanned he area for recent activity. Spotting a few broken branches on a low shrub she moved towards it. Sweeping though silently she spotted a small path through the trees. Moving blind for quite sometime, Andrea almost gave up, until she spotted something unusual in a tree up ahead. Moving closer she ran her hand down the bark. A small hole had been made in the trunk, and some drops of blood still clung to it. Whipping the remnants off her fingers, Andrea allowed herself a small smile. Daryl had obviously been this way, and got what was probably a squirrel with his crossbow on that tree. Looking back Andrea realised that she could no longer see the fields that lead to the farm house. The forest had closed in around, in what now felt like an ominous blanket. Her heart started pounding in her chest, the urge to run pressing down on her like a physical weight. Attempting to control her breathing and stay quite, Andrea in spite of her fear pushed forwards once more. She was unsure what was driving her, maybe it was the chance to feel alive again, to feel the rush of adrenaline, to have a purpose. Whatever it was, she had suppressed her fear once more and had finally found a couple of tracks. They were the right shape and size to be Daryl's boots. No drag marks, so it was unlikely to be a walker, and the stride was long, like he was moving quickly, but not running. Eyes down, following this trail Andrea was caught off guard as a noise came from behind her. Reaching for her gun she pulled it out of her waist band and whirled around. Finger itching to pull the trigger she was stunned almost to her knees as the gun was ripped out of her hand, and flew somewhere behind her. Scurrying backwards, she tripped and fell on to her backside. Wondering if this was it, if she was finally going to loose her battle against Armageddon, she was once again surprised by a voice coming from above her.

"Dam girl you almost shot my head off."

"Daryl?" Andrea breathed out, her head spinning from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Finally focusing on the body now looming over her she tried to smile.

"Yeah, what in heavens name were you doing?" He asked not offering her a hand to get up, and right now Andrea felt more comfortable on the floor.

"I was tracking you, apparently successfully." She shot back as Daryl's hand finally stretched out to help her up. Taking it Andrea got to her feet and looked up at Daryl. He didn't look to impressed with her and she absently brushed the dirt of her backside.

"I could have killed you. Heck worse you could have killed me, not to mention any rogue walkers lurking in these woods that would have loved to have you for dinner. You'll got a death wish or something again?" Daryl asked placing his crossbow at his back once more. Andrea sighed and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see if I could do it. I wasn't really thinking." She said, and it was the truth.

"Well that much is obvious, I almost soiled myself when you pointed that gun at my head." Daryl said this time a small smile coming to his lips. It was gone in an instant though as his eyes shot behind Andrea. Turning to look with him, she spotted the walker just as Daryl let loose an arrow. It put the walker down instantly, but there were more behind it. Andrea looked for her gun, it was somewhere on the forest floor, but she couldn't spot it.

"Leave the gun, too noisy any how." Daryl said after he had reloaded and shot the next walker. Three more were headed towards them now. Andrea hunted around for something to defend herself with. Finding a downed branch, she picked it up. Heavy and pointed at one end, it was better than nothing. The walkers were close now, Daryl managed to get off one more shot before they were too close to reload. Running forward Andrea pulled back her arm, and rammed it forward. Plunging the stick though the walkers eye and putting it down. The next one was on her before she could pull out the stick. Wrenching her self away, she watched as Daryl ploughed into the lurching, biting horrendous excuse for human knocking it to the ground. Using a rock to pound its head in, he stood up finally, blood covering his shirt, as he turned and smiled at Andrea.

"Still with us then?" He asked as Andre inspected herself for bites or scratches. Finding none she nodded and stepped over the dead bodies.

"Still here, such as I am." She replied finally as she spotted her gun on the ground and picked it up. Tucking it safe back into her waist band she looked up and caught Daryl watching her. A slight blush rose on his cheeks, at being caught staring. Andrea felt something she hadn't felt in a while, desire. It caused though her with every pump of her heart. Making a blush rise on her own cheeks, as the pair simply stared at one another.

"Umm we should me heading back." Daryl said running his hand through his hair, as Andrea took an unconscious step towards him.

"Really, it won't be dark for ages." She intoned, as she watched as Daryl's eyes flicked down her body, finally resting on her face, where he licked his lips.

"Yeah well, with these walkers hanging about, there ain't gonna be much good hunting." He said turning from her slightly, but making no move to leave.

The hand Andrea placed on his shoulder made him jump. She was sure it wasn't from surprise, he knew she was there, but something else, something far more primitive.

"I came out here to feel alive again, there is enough death in our lives, maybe for once we can do something other than killing." Andrea said, putting pressure on Daryl's shoulder and turning him to face her. They were close now, close enough for Andrea to see Daryl's enlarged pupils. To see the pulse point at his neck pound as his blood pumped though his veins. Andrea was no fool, she had seen him looking at her. Always from a distance, mainly when he thought she wasn't looking, but she had seen him.

"I know you want me, its ok to let go." Andrea whispered, it was the undoing of him. His hands were suddenly in her hair, behind her neck and running down her sides. Everywhere, pulling her towards him, lips crashing together, all thoughts of death and decay pushed aside. Replaced by want and desire. Andrea's hands went to his belt buckle, she knew there was no time for slow and sensual. This was going to be hard and fast, and she ached for it. Daryl's knee now pressed between her legs. She found herself grinding down on him, as his lips took hold of her neck. Biting slightly before his tongue came out to sooth the area. Andrea freed him from his pants and underwear and pushed them down as far as she could. Placing her hand around his hot cock as his hands cupped her breasts. They squeezed hard, almost to the point of pain when she began stroking his length in smooth slow motions. Her slight whimper made him back off quickly though, as a more gentle thumb brushed over her sensitive nipple. Arching into the touch Andrea almost cried at the loss of feeling, when he moved his hands. Only to be shocked when his hands undid her pants and pushed them off in one swift movement. Stepping back slightly she pushed them off, allowing him to look at her, before he grabbed her shirt and pulled her into his embrace once more. His hand cupping her bare ass cheeks, moving to her thighs and finally picking her up. Turing them so she was now against a tree he used it for support, as he placed himself at her entrance.

"Make me feel again Daryl." She said breathless as one hand went to the apex of her thighs and the other clung tightly to her behind. His answering growl was all she got before he pushed into her. His thumb tracing little circles on her hard nub as he did so. She couldn't help the bucking of her hips as he slid in. little gasps and whimpers erupted from her as he thrust into her with ever increasing ferocity. Knowing she should stay silent, she latched her mouth onto his. Swallowing both their sounds, the slapping of their bodies now the only noise as Daryl, pressed into her hard. Her orgasm shook her to the core, her slight scream captured once again by his plundering lips, as he followed her into searing white heat.

It was a few moments before either of them could move, still pressed together, finally the bark from the tree driving Andrea to move. It was starting to hurt and not in a good way. Daryl let her down and stepped away. Gathering his clothes and dressing himself, he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Any time you fancy going hunting, I am up for it." She said with a slight wink as Daryl pulled his crossbow into a more comfortable position.

"I have a feeling if you come along sweetheart there won't be much hunting going on." He replied with a slight smirk.

"I guess so." She said now moving forwards though the trees, back towards their little slice of paradise.

"Think I will be going out again tomorrow though." He called after her. Andrea smiled to herself but didn't look back as she replied.

"I look forward to it."

THE END

Thank you for reading all comments welcomed XxX


End file.
